Consequences
by Cats070911
Summary: Tommy and Barbara learn that there are consequences for everything. A sequel to Counselling.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** As always I have borrowed these characters from Elizabeth George and the especially the BBC. I often wonder if the authors or actors ever read these fanfics what they would think.

This is a sequel to my last story 'Counselling'. I would normally prefer to load an entire story but I am sharing this now because I am not sure when I will have time for the final 2-3 chapters.

Thanks for your reviews. I am glad you like my stories and what I have done with the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Tommy woke he found Barbara still nestled in his arms snoring quietly. She looked content. Although he regretted it, he had to move her so he could go to the bathroom. He resisted the urge to kiss her; every time that had happened last night it had led to all sorts of forbidden pleasures. He had learned a lot more about his Sergeant in one night than he had in ten years working beside her. He ruefully thought of the time they had wasted.

They had barely slept and he was tired. Even so the memories started to excite him and he marvelled at what love could do for his middle aged libido. He must try to get a bit fitter when he returned to London but now he should stop at the pharmacy for some vitamins if he was going to survive the next five days. It was then that he was struck by the realisation that they had failed to take any precautions. Barbara had not objected and he was not worried about disease but they needed to be more careful. He added contraception to his mental pharmacy list.

They slept in until almost noon when hunger overtook their need for rest. While Barbara showered Tommy rang Reception and was given directions to a famous boulangerie nearby. The shower was still running so Tommy joined her; lunch could wait a little longer.

"Why are you limping?" he questioned her as they walked out onto the street.

"I'm not," she said clearly embarrassed, "things are a bit sore!"

Tommy laughed and apologised then looked serious as he asked tentatively, "That won't stop us enjoying Paris in any way will it?"

She smiled. _It is not Paris you are thinking about_. "No, but if we find a pharmacy I will buy some balm; if I can get them to understand me. I don't suppose you speak French do you?" He smirked at her trying to look innocent. "I see. Well you can buy it then!"

They were genuinely surprised by how hungry they were and after devouring croissants and some much needed coffee they strolled along the boulevards captivated by the Parisian spirit. Tommy spotted a pharmacy and ducked inside, emerging five minutes later with a little paper bag. He opened it to show Barbara the contents. "Some vitamins for me to keep up my strength," he said winking, "Some balm for you - the nice lady told me it works best if I rub it in; and some, er, precautions."

"Four boxes eh? You're being optimistic aren't you?"

He cocked his head in thought. "Mmm, you're right." He turned and walked back in to buy some more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tommy had used his influence to book a quite table in a secluded corner at Le Jules Verne, the restaurant on the second level of the Eiffel Tower. It had unsurpassed views of the city and the Siene which he knew Barbara would love. Whilst she would have been more comfortable somewhere more downscale tonight he wanted it to be classically French with all the romance that evoked. He had plans for tomorrow that would accommodate her earthiness.

Their hotel was only ten minutes stroll from the tower and Tommy wanted to walk in the cool of the evening. Barbara was being Havers; worried about whether she would use the right cutlery or say something stupid to the waiter. Tommy understood but was firm, "You can see me can't you?"

"Yes." _What a silly question._

"Then if you are unsure which knife to use watch which one I use and use the same one."

"Yeah, I guess." She still felt uneasy. She knew she would have to meet him half way in this and adapt in part to his lifestyle but there were so many things she did not know. "What do I wear?"

"What about that red dress?"

"Mmm, I'm still not sure that's my colour."

"Trust me Barbara; it will be perfect on you."

He wore his grey suit again, this time dressing it up with a crisp white shirt and navy and red striped tie. Now that she could openly admire him she allowed herself the pleasure of running her eyes across his physique. He really did look his best when he was dressed up. His face was still ruggedly handsome; not as young and chiselled as it had once been but still strong and smouldering. His hair was shorter again now; more like it was when they met. She preferred it that way she decided. It made him look more aristocratic. She sighed; this was such a wonderful feeling. She dressed quickly and was surprised when she looked at her reflection. He was right, again. The dress did look good on her and made her feel sexy, not an emotion she had been familiar with before last night. She looked in the mirror and grinned at herself mischievously.

The night was still and clear and Paris shone. They walked through the Trocadero and across the bridge to the tower. In the lift he placed his hand on her back and allowed it to glide down over the curve of her buttocks. It was smooth and he wondered if she had on a G-string. The thought stirred him but how could she; she had had no time to buy one. "Are you wearing anything under that dress?" he whispered jokingly into her ear.

"No, not a skerrick," she whispered back, "top or bottom."

He moaned at the possibilities, and remembering where he was had to cover it with a hasty cough. He moved closer to her and murmured, "Vixen."

He enjoyed dinner and watching Barbara but his mind kept drifting to what lay so temptingly close beneath that dress. He wanted to race her back to the hotel but the strain of wanting her so badly was actually an exquisite pleasure in itself. He had booked a cruise along the river and they walked to the pier hand in hand like the many other lovers in Paris. On the boat he led her upstairs to the open deck then held her to him kissing her. As the boat moved off he stood behind her pointing out the buildings and telling her stories about what they were and when they were built. Watching her reaction he felt he was seeing Paris for the first time.

"If you ever leave the Met, you would make a great tour guide," Barbara told him. They both chuckled. "And by the way they have a word in Acton for what you are doing."

Tommy paused wondering what she meant then realised that he had moved in close behind her and had wrapped his arms tightly around her. He was gently moving his hips, his protuberance nestling snugly into the small gap between the cheeks of her hind. The thought of how easy it would be to access her glorious body was hard for him to ignore.

"Dry humping they call it. I didn't know Lords did it too."

Tommy leapt back instantly looking around guiltily to see if anyone had noticed. "Barbara, really!" No one saw or if they did they did not care. Everyone else on the boat was lost in their own private world of love.

She turned and looked at him and laughed. He was so cute when he was caught out being human. She loved this man and wondered if she could ever be sad again. He started to laugh too, aware of his reaction. He moved back in and grabbed her. He lent down and nuzzled her neck knowing the affect it would have on her, and growled, "It's all your fault for forgetting to dress properly." He was happy; truly happy. Everything was going to be fine.


	2. Chapter 2

Tommy woke Barbara with coffee and insisted she be ready to leave by nine o'clock. He was not sure how he would enjoy today but he knew he had to compromise the way they did things from now on. He wanted to move into her world as much as he wanted her to learn to accept what his entailed.

Barbara laughed when she saw the bus approaching. They were actually going to catch a hop-on hop-off tourist bus around the city. "I think it is a good way to get a broad perspective of Paris." Tommy said. She grinned at him and wondered if he had ever been on a bus before in his life. She raced up the stairs onto the top deck to get the best view. Today was going to be fun.

They spent the day visiting various sites and watching the tourists and natives of Paris. Barbara had not particularly wanted to see the art galleries and museums but had found she was actually fascinated by them. Seeing the paintings up close where the brushstrokes were so clear gave them a dimension that photos in a book never could. It made the light fall differently across faces and landscapes and highlighted nuances that mesmerised her. Tommy delighted in her response. She would fit well into his world, she just had to let go of her prejudices.

At Notre Dame Barbara had suddenly become quite serious. She baffled Tommy when she bought five candles to light. "I didn't realise you were a believer Barbara," he said as she lit the first one.

"Oh I don't know if I am really but churches are the places for giving thanks and remembering so it sort of seemed right. This one is for us." She smiled at him and he felt his heart melt. As she lit them in turn she told him, "And this one is for my brother… and this one for Dad… and Mum."

Tommy was smiling sweetly at her. He thought of Helen and felt slightly guilty that he had not really thought about her at all since their sessions at the Centre. He knew she would have been happy for him and would have approved of his choice in Barbara. He was startled out of his thoughts when Barbara handed him the lit taper. "And this one is for Helen." Tommy touched the flame to the candle as his put his other arm around Barbara's shoulder and pulled her in tight. He kissed the top of her head gently and said softly, "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Their time together in Paris had disappeared at frightening speed. They had played tourist visiting all the main sights plus many quirkier places only Tommy seemed to know. Barbara had been enthralled equally by the darker side of the city – the taxidermy shops, cemeteries and catacombs – and by the gaiety and spontaneity of the street markets, theatres and Moulin Rouge. Life seemed to be lived much more on the streets than in London, where she knew from her work that grit of life happened behind closed doors.

Tonight they were lying in each other's arms and tomorrow morning they would board the train for London and go back to their normal lives. Tommy was conflicted; the wanted to shout how he felt to the world but he did not think the world of the Met would understand. "What do you want to tell them at work Barbara?"

"Yeah, I've been wondering that too. I don't think they would believe us. Who would think I would end up in love with one of your lot?"

"Not 'one of my lot' – with me. It's a very different thing."

She smiled at him. "Not really believable though is it? Hillier sends us off to pretend to be married and after two days there we run off to Paris and become lovers. Perhaps we could do endorsements for the Centre seeing how effective their services seem to be."

Now it was his turn to smile. "Mmm, I think we had better play it straight at work for a while until we work out how to deal with it. The last thing I want is Hillier separating us."

"I hadn't really thought…but yeah I couldn't bear that Tommy." She sounded alarmed.

"I think you should move in with me though, until we find a new place somewhere neutral that you are comfortable living in. I am not trying to steal your independence from you but your place is too small; we would trip over each other. "

"That's a big step Tommy. I don't expect you to give up your house. I like your house. I am not that uncultured surely. But I don't know about moving in; that will set tongues wagging."

"Do you seriously think that after this week we can go back to separate houses and separate beds each night?" Tommy was incredulous, "Come on, you know I'm right."

He tickled her ear and she beamed up at him, "Yeah, true. Perhaps if I just move in some work clothes and see how it goes."

They started kissing again and before long Tommy reached for the pack of condoms and snickered to himself. _Hmm, last one, I seemed to have bought just enough._


	3. Chapter 3

Life in London settled quickly. Barbara was enjoying living with Tommy. She was quickly learning to be more tidy and organised but was glad he could cook. Slowly she seemed to be shifting more of her stuff into his house; a process he called 'occupying by stealth'. It was almost a month since Paris and only another month until Christmas when they would go down to Howenstowe together, something they were both looking forward to doing.

So far they had managed to keep their work and life partnerships in the correct proportions and without any major slips. Winston had looked curiously a couple of times when Tommy had called her 'Sergeant Barbara' but apart from that they had been fastidiously discreet and doubted anyone had guessed what had happened. Tommy's phone rang and he sighed. "Better than five minutes ago!" he said to Barbara who was lying next him still lost in her post coital reverie.

Ten minutes later they were both out the door and driving to a house in South London where the local constables had spotted a suspect. As they approached the door the man dashed out, knocking Barbara to the ground. Tommy looked at her but she yelled, "Get after him Sir."

Lynley and one of the constables cornered and captured the man. Tommy was surprised that Havers had not caught up to them. As soon as he could he ran back to where he had left her. From a distance he saw her huddled over in the garden. He was puzzled then as he drew closer saw that she was vomiting. He was suddenly concerned. "Barbara, are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"No, no I'm ok."

"Clearly you are not ok."

"I think it might be a stomach bug or something. I felt a bit queasy in the car."

"Well then take the day off and go home. I think you should go and see the doctor."

Tommy expected protest but she smiled up at him and said, "Thanks, I will actually."

He called a cab and as he bundled her in told her to ring him later and let him know how she was feeling. She agreed and as she drove off Tommy could not quite quell his unease.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was well after six o'clock by the time he could get away from the Yard. He had not heard from Barbara and had left so many voicemails that her phone was now full. He raced home unsure whether she had collapsed ill or whether she was just sleeping off her bug. She was not downstairs and he galloped upstairs to their bedroom. It was empty and did not look as if she had been there. He became a bit frantic and searched the house quickly. There was no sign of her and no note.

It took him less time than it should have to drive to her flat. He rushed in and knocked on her door and called out, "Barbara! Barbara, are you there? It's me, Tommy. Are you all right? I'm worried about you." There was no reply so he kept knocking and calling out.

"Go away Sir, I'm not in the mood," she eventually shouted back at him.

Her voice was cold and instantly Lynley's stomach sank. "Barbara, what do you mean? Let me in."

"No, go away. I don't want to talk to you."

"Barbara! What have I done? Let me in. We can't shout through the door at each other; the neighbours will call the police!"

"Not tonight. I can't talk about it. It's not your fault; its mine. Just FUCK OFF!"

They had argued often in the past but this felt different. She sounded as if she really hated him. Even in their worst arguments she had never said that to him. He did not know what to do or say. "No Barbara I won't, not until you tell me what's going on." He could hear her crying behind the door; deep mournful cries that tore his heart apart. "Please Barbara, let me in."

Through the choking tears she yelled back, "Go away Sir or I will call the police. This is harassment."

He continued to call out to her but she refused to respond. His despair turned to anger. "Fine, have it your own way Havers. I should have known you would leave me eventually." He turned and stormed back to his car.

Barbara turned her back to the door and sank to the floor in a flood of tears. "Oh Tommy, I'm so sorry."


	4. Chapter 4

Lynley was still fuming when he got back to the house. Everything he saw in there reminded him of Barbara. He poured himself a large drink which he downed quickly followed by a second and then a third. He poured another and sank into his armchair. He did not understand what had happened. This morning they had been happy and now she had left him. It was happening again. All the women he loved left him. _At least when Helen died I knew why!_ He just could not understand. She sounded as if she hated him, truly hated him. He brooded for a while trying to find a reason but none came. He was no longer angry he was just lost. He could not go on without Barbara; that much he knew. _Was this the end?_ He contemplated what note he should leave her and decided it would simply read: Why?

The phone rang and he answered anxiously, "Barbara?" His disappointment was instant when he heard his sister's voice. She immediately sensed something was wrong.

"Tommy, what's happened?"

"It's Barbara, she left me and won't speak to me." He started to cry.

"Why, what did you do Thomas?"

"Nothing. Nothing I swear. I would never hurt her. I don't know what's going on."

"Tell me what happened."

Tommy told his sister everything that had happened that day, including their lovemaking. He wanted her to understand everything had been fine.

"Oh Tommy. For an Oxford man you are not very smart are you? I wonder how you survive as a detective without any powers of deduction."

Tommy was confused. His life was in crisis and his sister was laughing at him. "I...I don't understand Judith."

"I think we might have a little heir to Asherton arriving soon Tommy."

Still he did not understand. "No, no we have been careful and Barbara has just been waiting to start taking…' his voice trailed off. _Paris! That first night in Paris._ He groaned and Judith knew the penny had dropped.

"It seems it might be possible then?"

"Yeah, it might." It was sinking in and he was elated at the possibility. "But why would she react like that?"

"Remember how you reacted when Helen told you she was pregnant?"

"Yes," Tommy said sombrely into the phone, "but this is different. If it's true I'd be ecstatic."

"Then go and tell her Tommy. Poor Barbara probably thinks you would resent her and feel obliged to marry her. And you know she is more of a snob than you – she will think everyone will believe she trapped you and that you will be miserable and that she will never fit in and everyone will talk behind her back. Need I go on?"

"No, I see. That makes sense. Oh thank you Judith. If this is it then you have saved my life!" _Literally._

"Well don't keep talking to me, go and tell her," Judith scolded hanging up the phone.

Tommy put on his coat then picked up his keys and looked at them. He put them down and phoned a cab. He had drunk too much to drive and he was struggling to concentrate. _How will I tell her I know? How can I prove I am happy about it?_ A thousand thoughts raced through his mind. He went to his study and opened the safe and retrieved a paper. He crossed to the desk and made some notations before slipping it into his coat pocket.

Soon he was knocking on Barbara's door calling her name.

"I thought you had left?" she yelled back. She sounded terrible; not angry, not defiant but alone, as if everything in her world had collapsed and she was the only one left.

"Sergeant Havers if you do not open this door now I will call the local constables and tell them who I am and that I have reason to suspect a serious crime has been committed. I'll have them break down your door. It would be much easier for everyone if you just let me in!"

She knew from his tone that he meant it so reluctantly she started to unlatch the door. She was not ready to face him but she knew she had no choice. He pushed it open as soon as he heard the last lock click. She turned away from him and moved into the room. He slammed the door behind him and rushed to her. She struggled to break free but he held her strongly by the arms and turned her to face him.

Now it was his turn to be scared. What he did and said now would affect the rest of his life. In the end he simply said, 'I know." She said nothing but dropped her gaze to the floor. He wanted to hold her but was afraid she would wiggle free. It was safer to keep hold of her arms. He looked at her and although in Paris he had not believed he could ever love her more, looking at her now he knew he did. "It's ok Barbara. So it is true? You are pregnant?"

She nodded before tears flowed down her cheeks and dripped onto the floor. "I didn't plan it I swear. I thought it would be hard for me, after being shot. I had no idea it would happen first time. I know you will disown him but please… don't try to make me get rid of it."

Tommy was crushed. "How could you ever think I would do that? You love children and will make a wonderful mother. I can't believe you would even think that I would want to destroy a child that is blessed to have been conceived out of such love and passion. It's our baby Barbara! I am so happy; don't you see this is wonderful news?"

For the first time she looked at him, her eyes swollen and blurry. Despite the tears also streaming from his eyes she could see that he meant it and she loved him more than ever. "But Tommy, it is so soon; we are not married – and I don't expect you to marry me either; people will think that I did it to trap you; we will be the laughing stock of the Yard; your mother and sister will hate me; you won't be able to acknowledge him as your heir...don't you see what a mess this is?" her head slumped again.

By now he had her in his arms and was holding her tight. "None of that is true Barbara. For a start I don't care what they think at work. Judith helped me work it out and was delighted so I am sure Mother knows by now too. They love you and know how happy I am with you so any chance of an heir will only add to how jubilant they will be. And I _will_ marry you – not because I have to but because I want to! Oh and by the way, it's a girl."

"Well I'm carrying it and I think it's a boy!" For the first time since her doctor had delivered the devastating news that afternoon she smiled. "See we back to bickering again."

Relief washed over Tommy. Everything would be fine. "We just have time to organise it Barbara. We can get married at Christmas."

"Tommy! I don't expect that; I don't need that and I certainly don't want to go through life thinking that I forced you into it."

"You haven't Barbara. I was going to wait until Christmas to ask you," he said and bent down on one knee in the traditional proposal position, "but Barbara Havers will you do me the great honour of agreeing to be my wife; my partner for eternity?"

Barbara hesitated. She wanted to say yes but could not break from the fear that he would regret it. He looked up at her and smiled knowing she needed proof. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a folded paper and handed it to her. "Sergeant I know how you love proof. It won't be ready until the week before Christmas but this confirms my intentions."

She opened the paper to find a receipt date two weeks before pinned to a sketch of a gold ring set with an emerald surrounded by diamonds. She grinned and then started to laugh when she noticed he had scribbled over the price on the receipt. _He really was going to propose and he was going to pay way too much!_

"Well Sir, in the face of this evidence I will have to agree with you," she teased him before turning serious, "Oh Tommy nothing would make me happier."

His face was radiant and he hugged her to him. They kissed; as tenderly as their first time as he edged them slowly towards the bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Tommy had spoken with Barbara about the best way to do this but now as the time approached he was worried. It was only five days before they were all going on leave but he did not want word to leak out. It had been tricky organizing for them all to be on leave at the same time without rousing suspicion. "Havers, Nkata my office now please."

Winston looked at Barbara but she simply shrugged and followed the Inspector to his office. Tommy was sitting behind the desk. He used it as a barrier to protect himself whenever he was uncertain of an outcome. He gestured to the chairs in front of the desk and they sat. Winston was mentally reviewing his recent indiscretions but as none had involved Sergeant Havers he was puzzled.

"So Winston, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Christmas Sir?"

"Yes Winston, you know, fat men in red suits, mistletoe, fir trees decorated with tawdry baubles and endless carols playing on a loop in every store and lift in the country," Lynley sounded tired and jaded, just the note he was aiming to hit.

"Er, I dunno Sir. My folks will be in Spain this year so nothin' much. Hit the pub maybe."

"Good. What about you Havers?"

"No plans yet Sir," she replied enjoying the charade.

"Excellent. I am holding a party at Howenstowe and I'd like you both to come down. One dinner is formal I'm afraid but I'll pay to hire the right rig for you. No arguments Havers." He was getting into the swing of this now. "Winston if you plan to arrive on the evening of the twenty third and leave Boxing Day but I need your help with something Sergeant so we might drive down on the evening before. Will that be ok?"

Barbara answered first to allay any fears Winston may have had, "Sure Sir, that sounds nice. Thanks for thinking of us."

Winston looked confused. He had thought she would get them out of it. He had heard her stories about dinners in Cornwall and needing to worry about manners and holding your knife the right way. He sensed he had little choice but wondered why Lynley would want him there. He asked, "I won't have to be the butler will I Sir?"

Tommy actually laughed. _Do I really intimidate him this much? _"No Winston you are my guest. I want you to escort Barbara."

"Oh, sorry Sir." He was relieved; at least she would be there to keep him out of trouble.

Lynley handed Winston a card with the name of his tailor. "Your fitting is at two o'clock and the suit will be sent down directly. Off you go, I don't want you to be late."

Winston left the office and after he shut the door Barbara and Tommy started laughing quietly. "We could have just told him," Tommy said standing and coming around to the front of the desk as she stood to leave.

"Nah, make him sweat a little. Have you asked Hillier yet?"

"Oh yes. Sir David was polite but curious. I have asked the photographer to make sure he has a camera on him when Hillier realises what is going on." They both smiled. "I can't wait to hear what he says."

"Oh by the way Barbara I was wondering if you could do me a favour?"

"Sure." He lent down and whispered his request to her and her eyes went wide. "Hmmm, I think I can arrange that," she replied chuckling. _What would Hillier think of that?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive down was uneventful but as they approached Howenstowe Tommy noticed that Barbara was starting to get nervous. "Not having second thoughts I hope?" he asked her.

"No, no nothing like that. I just hope everything goes well and I'm a bit worried about facing your mother."

"Why?"

"Well she has been very sweet on the phone but I am sure she is not happy about Junior here," she replied patting her tummy, "and me bringing scandal to the family."

"It is hardly scandalous Barbara. We will be married well before she is born. Mother really is happy; trust me I would have heard about it if she wasn't."

They said no more about it but Barbara was unconvinced and when she saw Lady Asherton on the portico to greet them she had a sudden desire to run. Tommy had greeted his mother warmly. Barbara was glad their relationship continued to improve.

"Good evening Lady Asherton" Barbara said as she stepped from the car. Tommy had deserted her to unload their bags.

"I do wish you would call me Dorothy, we are family now Barbara."

Barbara smiled but still felt awkward. "Thank you Dorothy."

Her future mother-in-law resisted the temptation to pat Barbara's stomach but made a cute little face and asked, "So how is the little one?"

Barbara relaxed slightly. _Tommy may be right as she does seem genuinely excited._ "Everything seems to be going well thanks apart from feeling queasy a lot of the time." She may as well get it over with. "Look I'm sorry about the timing. It wasn't planned and I feel bad about causing you and Tommy any scandal."

Dorothy stepped back and looked at Barbara. _Yes, it is so like her to worry about reputations._ "Barbara let me tell you a little secret," she lowered her voice to whisper, "Tommy was born eight and a half months after I married his father. He thinks he was born prematurely but he was actually three weeks late."

Barbara felt her jaw drop and quickly closed it. "Oh I see."

Dorothy saw her reaction and laughed. "We were already engaged when it happened but the Lynley men and the women they marry seem to be particularly fertile!"

Given their conversation in the car Tommy was puzzled to see his mother and Barbara giggling as they linked arms and walked into the house. He was glad. Barbara would fit in wonderfully to his family and now that he was home here he suddenly felt very protective about the new family he and Barbara were creating.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was almost eleven o'clock before they were alone in his bedroom. This would be their last night together before the wedding. Tomorrow they would sleep in separate rooms, partly out of tradition but mainly so that Hillier and Winston did not suspect anything. Although the idea of shocking Hillier had become a bit of a game between them they both knew that if it had not been for his insistence forcing them to go to the Centre then none of this would have happened. They had a lot to thank him for and they wanted him to share their day with them.

Barbara started to undress for bed but Tommy stopped her. He sat on the bed next to her and said, "Plenty of time for that my love. Come here a moment, I have something for you." She looked up and smiled as he handed her a square box gift wrapped in gold paper. It was about six inches wide and Barbara was puzzled as to what it could be. She had half expected him to give her the engagement ring that she knew he had collected from the jeweller yesterday but this was the wrong shape entirely. She sat looking between the box and Tommy.

Tommy smiled bemused; she still had trouble accepting anything. "You should open it Barbara," he said, "then you will discover what it is."

She removed the ribbon and opened it carefully trying hard not to tear the paper. It was a green leather box emblazoned with the Asherton crest. She opened it and gasped. Inside resting on a bed of red silk was a gold necklace with three large emeralds set amongst a forest of diamonds. She was almost speechless but looked up with him with such love that he knew what it meant to her. "It's perfect Tommy, thank you." _You have no idea just how perfect._

"The emeralds match your eyes Barbara," he said lovingly as he knelt in front of her, "and your ring." He produced a smaller box from his pocket and handed it to her. "You already know what this one looks like," he said thinking back to that night of terror that had turned into wonder. She opened the box and smiled. Words were superfluous as she kissed him her thanks.

She broke from the kiss and went to her case and retrieved a small package of her own which she handed shyly to Tommy. "I hope you will like this."

He took the box and said, "I didn't expect anything Barbara."

"Tommy really, even people in Acton give each other gifts before their wedding."

He looked chastened and opened it to reveal a box from the same jeweller but without the crest. He started to grin wryly. She was a good detective and had obviously remembered the name on the receipt. He opened it to find a pair of gold cufflinks each set with a small emerald in the centre with their initials entwined around it. They were beautiful and Tommy was overcome, not by the cufflinks but by the way their minds were so in synch with each other. "Thank you they are beautiful. I will wear them for the wedding."

His plan for tonight had been to strip her naked, put the necklace around her neck and make love to her while she wore it but it seemed Barbara had other plans. She had beamed at it but made no attempt to ask him to put it on. She had then placed the box so reverently on the dresser that he felt she would think his plans might devalue what it meant to her. It was a gift of love, not of lust.

It was still their last night together as 'Lynley and Havers' and he did not need anything but her to ensure they made the most of it. He walked over and started kissing her neck and it was not long before they were lost in each other's love.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** I may have been a little carried away in this chapter. I am going to need more chapters than I thought.

Barbara did not want a big wedding and so they had only invited close friends. All the guests had arrived but other than the family no one suspected the real purpose behind the invitations. Even Simon St James and his wife Deborah had not been told anything other than the dress code for tomorrow night. Tommy would ask him in the morning to act as his best man.

Winston arrived at exactly the time he had been asked. Barbara and Tommy had laughed to themselves because they had seen his car parked up on the main road at least an hour before. "It is something I would have done too once," she told Tommy realising how much her confidence had grown. Winston had been nervous but true to their plan Barbara had sat next to him at dinner and he had begun to enjoy it. Dinner was informal and most of the guests wore jeans and casual shirts much to his relief. The Lynley clan were actually quite friendly and welcoming. Winston could see why Barbara seemed to like coming here so much.

None of the guests had seemed in any hurry to go to bed and it was late by the time they were left alone. Barbara had actually retired with most of the other guests but had detoured to wait in a pre-arranged spot to wish Tommy goodnight. They were pressed close, hiding in a small cupboard off the kitchen so no one would find them alone. Tommy's memory of hiding here as a child had left him with the impression the space was much larger but he enjoyed the excuse to be close to her.

"I wish you would stay with me tonight Barbara," he said, 'I miss you already." He hugged her and would not let her go. He started to kiss her and when she responded he found his hands starting to rove. He had never made love in a pantry before but he was inclined to change that tonight. They had managed to release some of their clothing when they stopped, disturbed by the kitchen light being flicked on.

Dorothy had heard muted rustling and giggling before she had turned on the light. She recognised what was going on. She had just been to his room to wish him luck so finding it empty knew he and Barbara had snuck off somewhere together. _But the pantry, really Tommy._ He had been such a serious young man that she revelled in the freeing affect Barbara had had on him. She thought about leaving but then they would know they had been heard. She understood love and lust and did not want to spoil their fun. _They will have precious little time for that when the baby comes along._ So she had lingered much longer than was necessary to make her cocoa and created enough noise to cover any sound from the pantry.

Tommy had stifled his laugh into Barbara's shoulder as he felt her freeze when the light came on but the thought of being caught tantalised him. He continued to unmercifully explore her body with his hands and his tongue, knowing exactly how to please her. She could not help herself and found that she too had become incredibly aroused by the thrill of trying to be silent while someone else was so close. Before long they were panting silently in a euphoric afterglow, leaning on each other for support.

The light switched off and Dorothy could not resist, "Good night Tommy, Barbara. Sleep well." As she left she heard a gasp and then muffled laughter coming from her cupboard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Barbara woke and showered before breakfast. Tommy had planned to go riding with Simon this morning to ask him to be best man. Barbara knew he would be tempted to see her but she had ways to avoid him until tonight. She would need hours to get ready, a luxury she never thought she would indulge in. Judith had everything arranged. Barbara just hoped that she would not look too stupid or make a fool of herself or Tommy.

When she saw Dorothy on the stairs she blushed and looked down. She was mortified that her future mother-in-law had caught them. _She must think I am a wanton temptress from the gutters of London._ She took a deep breath and tried to pretend nothing was different. "Morning," she said as chirpily as she could.

Dorothy regretted calling out to them last night. Her son had already chastised her earlier this morning for humiliating Barbara but from his red face she knew he was also embarrassed. "Good morning Barbara. Look I'm sorry about last night."

"Thanks. We got, er, carried away." Barbara did not know what else to say. There was no point pretending it had not happened.

"That's what's so wonderful about it Barbara. You have brought Tommy out of himself and restored the youthful sense of fun he had before his father died. He has been living in self-imposed misery for years and I am so happy he found you and through that love has found himself again. I don't want him wallowing in self-pity in London when he can be shagging in my pantry!" Barbara looked shocked to hear her say that word. Dorothy continued unabashed, "I am so happy you are marrying him and that you complement each other so well. Welcome to the family." She hugged Barbara who wrapped her arms around Dorothy and hugged her back. For the first time in many years she really did feel part of a family.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day disappeared in a blur. Tommy had organised for Deborah to take Winston, AC Hillier and his wife for a drive along the coast. He had told Winston that Barbara was unwell and unable to join them. _Poor Winston, I really will have to make this up to him somehow_. Judith was helping Barbara and Simon was helping him. Peter and his new girlfriend Emma were in charge of getting the ballroom ready for the ceremony and his mother was looking after dinner. He wondered how Barbara was coping. His mother had told him they had spoken about last night and everything was fine. He wanted to go and see her but with effort honoured her wishes not to see her until the ceremony.

It was scheduled for seven o'clock, a reasonable hour for the guests to expect to dine and not suspect anything more may be afoot. Tommy had originally wanted an afternoon wedding where morning coats would have been the correct dress but it would have been hard to arrange without creating suspicion. A white tie dinner on Christmas Eve was the perfect cover. Tommy chuckled to himself as he laid out Winston's suit. He would send Peter along later to help him dress.

Judith had arranged for a local woman to come in to help Barbara with her hair and makeup. She was due about four o'clock to begin her work. Barbara had been unconvinced that this was a good idea but Judith had persuaded her that she would not let Barbara down. Nerves were starting to get the better of her and she had paced up and down the floor until she could see a groove in the carpet. She would have liked a drink or even a cigarette to help her relax but Junior had put paid to that. She would indulge in one or two toasts tonight but no more. At three thirty she showered again. She was in her robe when Judith arrived with the dress. Barbara looked at it and was worried. It was a bold move; she hoped she was able to pull this off. She wanted Tommy to be stunned and to be proud of her but she worried that with makeup and heels she would look like that London temptress. She was still uncertain when Paula, the woman who was to help, arrived promptly at four and went to work. Barbara sighed; the Rubicon had been crossed.

Tommy had no nerves at all but took extra care shaving in case he nicked himself. He and Simon dressed quickly and went downstairs to wait in the library. The family and guests were starting to gather. His mother looked radiant in a maroon evening gown and Deborah was as lovely as ever in blue. Peter and Winston had not yet come down and Tommy worried briefly if Winston was refusing to dress in his suit. Sir David was fidgeting slightly having been cornered by Tommy's elderly Uncle George. Tommy went to rescue him when he spotted Winston and Peter walking in laughing. That was good Winston seemed comfortable. Once Judith arrived he would send him upstairs to collect Barbara.

Suddenly there were butterflies in his stomach, not at the thought of marrying Barbara but in case she had changed her mind. All this pomp and circumstance might be too much for her. He had offered to get married wherever she wanted but she had insisted on tonight. Judith crossed the room and spoke to him. It was time. Tommy called Winston over and asked him to go up and escort Barbara down to dinner. Winston left the room as Peter started to direct the guests into the ballroom on the pretext of a small performance before dinner.

Winston knocked on her door. When it opened and he saw her he was entranced. He had never seen Barbara like that before. She was beautiful and her dress was gorgeous. He mouth gaped open and all he could say was 'Wow!'


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** This proved a much harder chapter to write than I had anticipated. All references to literature and music are correct to the best of my knowledge (and some help from Mr Google). The poem Ich Liebe Dich has a better known English adaptation by Roy Croft but I have chosen a more literal translation done by a German speaking friend for which I make no claim to its accuracy.

Being an Aussie we are renowned for our lack of understanding of landed titles and Mr Google is not much help with specifics at times so if it is incorrect it was not intended.

One more chapter and this will be a wrap.

Thanks for your positive feedback. I am glad people have enjoyed it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Winston continued to stare at Barbara. "Looks like I'm the lucky man tonight with the most beautiful woman on my arm," he said extending his arm to Barbara.

"We'll not quite," she said taking it as she stepped out of the room. Barbara quickly explained what was happening and what role she wanted Nkata to play. His eyes grew wider and he grinned at her. _The sneaky buggers!_

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure Barbara. The Inspector is a very lucky man." They started to walk slowly to the stairs. "Hillier is going to have a heart attack." They both chuckled at the thought.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Peter managed the guests with a skill that surprised his brother. The room was set up just as Tommy had requested yet the heavy oak panelling and the lit fireplace on the long wall gave the room a decided Christmas feel. The flowers were mainly bright reds and creamy yellows set within a generous spray of green foliage. They added to the atmosphere; for now they said 'Christmas', but once the true purpose of the evening was revealed they would look to everyone very 'Wedding'. The piano and the three piece band were in the far corner beyond the fireplace. It appeared as though they were the centrepiece of the entertainment and yet there was plenty of space in front for the ceremony. Peter had arranged the chairs into two groups with an aisle separating them. It was very traditional but he had angled the rows cleverly to look more informal and to subtlety focus more attention on the aisle itself. Tommy was impressed.

The photographer was taking group shots. People were keenly seeking him out so they could appear on the social pages to prove they had been at a Lynley function. Jenny was standing chatting to the pianist holding a large folder. She was dressed in a lovely soft yellow off the shoulder gown and everyone assumed she was the singer. Tommy was glad she had been able to attend; it was very fitting given what happened at the Centre. The band was playing the Ray Noble classic 'At Last' but without Etta James' famous vocals it remained background music and Tommy's private joke about how long it had taken them to find love. He was sure no one had guessed yet as he stood casually near the band talking to Simon and Peter. They slowly made their way towards the front of the aisle. All the guests had found seats and Tommy's mother had unobtrusively steered Sir David to the front row as planned. Barbara would be down soon and Judith stood near the door. When she saw them coming she gave him the signal. It was time to start the show.

"Ladies and gentlemen if I could please have you attention for a moment," he began his speech. He had originally intended to announce the wedding at this point but Barbara had wanted to make it more dramatic so he had agreed to play along. "I am grateful that you have been able to come to Howenstowe to share Christmas with us. This has been an interesting year for me, a much better one than the previous year I hasten to add. I have begun to enjoy my work and life again and the performance we have arranged tonight is a celebration of that. To set the scene though I would ask Sir David Hillier to come up here and tell the story about assigning me undercover." As the guests clapped Tommy swept his arm to indicate where he wanted Hillier. "Sir David!"

Hillier stood and walked to the front unsure what he was going to say. _Damn Lynley, what game is he playing? _He looked at Lynley who smiled at him in that closed mouth smug way he sometimes used. Hillier began his story, "Er, certainly Inspector. There had been some wealthy men murdered after visiting a marriage counselling centre in Hampshire. The local detectives had been unable to secure any leads so asked for our help. I decided to put DI Lynley here undercover with Sergeant Havers to act as a troubled married couple to try to flush out whether or not the Centre was involved. Lynley was fine with the plan but you should have seen the fuss Havers made. It was odd really they have always had a strong partnership that I often thought heaven and hell could never break, and well frankly they have stepped over the official line to work together or protect each other too many times to count. I thought she would willingly play Mrs Lynley for a few days but she was having none of it until Lynley eventually persuaded her. Anyway they went to the Centre and within two days had uncovered the conspiracy but Havers must have been equally as difficult for poor Tommy here to manage because afterwards he begged me for a week off just to get away from her." Tommy was behind Hillier who could not see that Tommy's glare at that comment would have frozen ice. Hillier had been looking around the room for Havers. He meant it as a joke not an insult. "Sergeant Havers is quite a character but one I'm very proud to have on the team. Where are you hiding by the way?"

It was a perfect cue and Tommy nodded at Judith who opened the door drawing everyone's attention. Winston and Barbara walked into the room to the collective gasp of the guests. The band started to play a tune that Barbara had selected - Rod Stewart's hit 'Have I Told You Lately'. She had told Tommy there was absolutely no chance that she would ever walk down the aisle to the accompaniment of 'Here Comes the Bride', fair, fat and wide!

Tommy was awestruck. Barbara was more beautiful than he had ever thought possible. He had expected her to choose a modest traditional wedding dress but Barbara was full of surprises. Her gown was a magnificent emerald silky satin the exact tone of the jewels he had given her. The necklace caught the light and even from that distance Tommy could see that the neckline of the dress perfectly matched the contour of the necklace as if they had been made for each other. His only regret was that he did not think to give her matching earrings. The dress itself was magical in both its simplicity and style. It was sleeveless with narrow straps over the shoulder revealing enough skin to showcase Barbara's necklace perfectly. The bodice was fitted around the natural curves of her body and was belted in to her narrow waist by a band of slightly deeper green silk. The dress continued to follow her contours closely over her hips before widening into a mermaid cut as it fell to the floor. She had left her hair in its natural style which lent informality to the dress but also reinforced the aura of confidence she had in being herself. Tommy liked that far more than if she had tried to restrain it into a more conventional style. In her left hand she carried three roses, one red for love, one white for the purity of marriage and one orangey-gold for passion and desire.

Winston beamed as he walked proudly beside her down the aisle. Hillier was dumbfounded. _Havers and Nkata, who would have guessed, no wonder she was so against going with Lynley; and how very Lynley to arrange this for them.  
_  
Tommy stepped from behind Hillier and walked towards them, his eyes never leaving hers. To Barbara he was every inch the lord as he stood tall in his suit. His height and build were perfect for tails and the dramatic cut of the jacket showed off his lean physique. The brilliant white of the peaked collar and tie contrasted regally with his dark hair. Tonight he was the epitome of the tall, dark and handsome man every woman dreamt of being their happy ever after.

They met in the centre of the room and paused. Tommy thanked Winston and Barbara handed Nkata her flowers much to his bemusement. Tommy took Barbara's arm and together they walked back towards Hillier with Winston close behind. Hillier saw their faces and knew. He had spoken before he had realized, "My Lord, Lynley and Havers are in love!" Some of the guests laughed and Tommy and Barbara looked at each other and smiled. The look on his face had been priceless and made up for any grief he had given them over the years. Tommy hoped the photographer had caught it clearly in his lens.

Jenny had moved to the head of the aisle to officiate. Renewing vows was a service the Centre offered and she was its celebrant. When Tommy and Barbara had visited her to thank her for bringing them together and invite her to their wedding they were been delighted to learn she could marry them. Standing in front of her they took another look into each other's eyes. Without even realizing it they were holding hands and Tommy squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Welcome everyone and thank you for sharing this special moment with Thomas and Barbara. My name is Jenny Murdoch and I am a registered celebrant authorized to conduct marriage ceremonies in accordance with current laws. I am honoured they have asked me to marry them." She smiled at the couple. "When I first met them I had no idea that they were undercover police. I wondered why they were at the Centre because they seemed so ideally matched with similar values to underpin their lives together but with enough differences to make life interesting. Through our sessions together Barbara and Thomas discovered that their feelings for each other were mutual and seeing them together now I am so proud to have been able to help them overcome their insecurities and doubts. And Sir David might be surprised to learn that Thomas did not need a break from Barbara. Quite the opposite actually; he took her for what I understand was an incredibly romantic week in Paris, the city of love." Tommy and Barbara both glanced at Hillier who was shifting uncomfortably in his seat. Winston did a little fist pump and winked at Barbara. _I knew it!_

"We are here to share the marriage of two special friends and true to themselves Thomas and Barbara have elected to step away from tradition and have written their own service. Tommy's friend Simon will now recite a quote from George Eliot that sums up Tommy's feelings for Barbara."

Simon turned to the guests and quoted, "What greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together - to strengthen each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness, to be one with each other in the silent unspoken memories?" Barbara tightened her grasp on Tommy's hand.

Jenny thanked him. "Barbara has chosen a well known German poem by Erich Fried "Ich Liebe Dich" translated by a friend of Tommy's. It will be read by her friend Winston."

Winston looked nervous. He was not very good reading aloud and felt self conscious holding the roses. I never thought I would be a bleeding bridesmaid!

He started, "I love you

Not because you are as you are

Rather because I am as I am

When I can be with you.

I love you not due to all that you make of yourself,

Rather for what you make out of me.

I love you

For the sake of my better self

That you know how to bring out…

I love you because you lay your hand on my overflowing heart

And overlook all my foolishness and weaknesses

That cannot be overlooked

And instead bring all

That is beautiful and good into the light,

That which no other looked deep enough to find,

Because you closed your ears to my wrong notes

And instead

Through reverent listening, strengthened the music in me

I love you because you help me

Build, on the foundation of my life, not a tavern,

Rather a temple

As you also help me

That my daily words are not reproach

But rather song

I love you

Because you have brought with you more for my happiness

Than to it any other could have done

And you did it without a touch,

Without a word, without a sign.

You did it simply through your being you.

And that is most likely

What one understands of friendship."

Tommy smiled lovingly at Barbara. It was a perfect proem for the; she continued to amaze him. Jenny continued, "Thank you Winston; that was lovely."

She nodded to Tommy who took both of Barbara's hands in his and declared his vow, "Barbara Havers, before these witnesses I take you to be my lawfully wedded wife. I promise to forever be your partner, your best friend, your lover. I will be your ally in parenting, your protector in conflict, your consolation in sadness, your companion in adventure and your accomplice in mischief. I love you, respect you and accept you for who you are; my equal in all ways."

Barbara responded, "Thomas Lynley, before these witnesses I take you to be my lawful wedded husband. I promise to forever be your partner, your best friend, your lover. I will be your refuge from sorrow, your encouragement in adversity, your greatest advocate, your vixen, and your inspiration for your dreams. I love you, respect you and accept you for who you are; my equal in all ways." Barbara stumbled over the last phrase but Tommy gripped her hands and made her look at him. He meant equal and she needed to start believing it was true.

Simon passed Tommy the ring. He slipped it onto her finger. "I love you Barbara."

Winston took the other ring from Simon and handed it to Barbara who repeated the declaration to Tommy as she struggled to get it over his knuckle. _That won't be coming off in a hurry._ Jenny concluded the service, "The unbroken rings represent the eternity of love. Wear them to honour your vows today. Everyone I now present Thomas and Barbara Lynley, Lord and Countess Asherton. Thomas you may kiss your bride."

The guests clapped as Tommy swept Barbara into his arms. They lost the world as they kissed with obvious tenderness for far longer than was customary.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Husband and wife stood at the entrance to the dining hall and greeted each of their guests as they passed. Some traditions Tommy knew he could not get away from, besides it was an excellent way to introduce the extended family to Barbara. Dinner was traditional Christmas fare but with wedding cake instead of pudding and the courses punctuated by toasts and speeches. Barbara was sure no one but Tommy noticed she was not drinking. Peter welcomed Barbara to the family insisting that as his brother was getting on a bit they needed to get down to the business of producing an heir. Tommy and Barbara both looked sheepish but Peter was being light-hearted and went on to talk about how if they failed and the estate came to him, he had great plans for converting Howenstowe into a theme park and hotel. Barbara whispered to Tommy, "Has anyone told him yet?"

Simon's speech, he told the guests, was very much off the cuff having only learned about the wedding that morning. He spoke about Lynley's bad habits which Tommy protested had been wildly exaggerated, and jokingly wished Barbara luck. Winston's speech drew even more laughs as he spoke of his confusion about whether he should be considered father-of-the-bride, bridesmaid or best man to the best woman. He relayed the story about how he had been used as a passport courier and his suspicions that something was going to happen when the Inspector and Sergeant had stopped bickering almost entirely after their holiday. When he had been lured to Cornwall for Christmas he had thought perhaps they would announce their engagement, but he had been honoured they had included him.

Hillier talked about their understanding of each other and how originally they had been paired to make or break each other. There had been a lot of the latter but much more of the former. He told the guests that when he realised they were marrying he was in a quandary about how to keep them working together but as punishment for not telling him about their relationship as they should have done, he was going to insist they took the promotions they kept refusing just to stay together.

But it was Tommy's speech that touched everyone most as he spoke about Barbara being his reason to live and how often she had saved him from himself. He admitted that because his feelings for her had run so deep it had taken him years to recognise what they meant. Barbara was momentarily horrified when he started talking about his joy at discovering at the Centre, and especially in Paris, how compatible they really were; she thought he might go on to talk about his lust for her. _Don't you dare mention the pantry!  
_  
Everyone moved back into the ballroom. Tradition demanded the first dance was for the couple. Tommy was an excellent dancer but Barbara had been non-committal about it refusing to tell Tommy whether or not she could dance. He knew he could cover her if he needed to but was amazed to find her effortlessly following him to a song Barbara had chosen, 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz. "So you can dance," he whispered to her, "old habits or Lessons?"

"Some things my dear you will never know about me." Barbara was not going to tell him Peter had been tutoring her for the last week.

"I'm sure I have a way of getting most secrets from you." He moved in closer as others joined them on the floor and allowed his hand to slide discreetly over her hips. He moaned into her ear, "I see you kept your promise, Vixen."

Shortly afterward Tommy and Barbara said farewell to their guests and went upstairs to his bedroom. "This is the closest to a threshold I have tonight," he said scooping her into his arms.

"Oh Tommy; how sweet." She saw that he had spread rose petals in a heart on the bed.

"Tonight will be just like Paris," he promised, "Mrs Lynley."

They began to kiss and abandoned themselves to the night.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well what about Aidan? Or Alastair? Albert? Alexander? Alfonso?"

"Alfonso? Barbara really! Anyway you are wasting your time," he said lovingly stroking her stomach, "It's a little girl incubating in there."

"Incubating? You make me sound like a brood hen," Barbara retorted. This conversation had been ongoing since they had put the excitement of the wedding behind them and started thinking about the next phase of their lives together, parenthood.

"You have worked your way through that baby name book from Zane and Zachary back to Adam and you still don't seem to have found a name you like."

"Not quite true Tommy, I have found names_ I_ like but _you_ do not seem to like any."

"Because it is a girl," he replied grinning at her, "A girl, with fiery red hair and a stubborn demeanour, who will someday make a man gloriously happy, just like her mother."

Barbara could not help but smile but she sensed Tommy was getting romantic and that would mean unless she stopped it now they would both be late for work again. They had been late so often since their marriage they had had to start planning to arrive an hour earlier just to be on time.

"Come on you randy devil, we'll be late and it would not be a good look on the day I get promoted."

"True soon-to-be Detective Inspector Lynley but that gives us something to celebrate tonight." He winked at her then kissed her briefly with a promise of things to come.

Now seemed like good time to broach the subject. "Actually Tommy would you mind if I don't use Lynley? It will be confusing having two DI Lynleys."

Tommy looked surprised. He was not really hurt by the idea but he was puzzled. "But I will be DCI Lynley in a week so it won't be too confusing."

Barbara knew he was right but the potential confusion was not her real reason; it was about identity. "There will never be another DI Lynley in the eyes of the Yard. Everyone will see me as your wife and won't see me for my own abilities. You know how hard it is for people to accept me as I am. I want to be respected because of who I am, not because of who I married."

"I thought you had only stayed Sergeant Havers because it was only a couple of weeks until your promotion but if you want to be DI Havers, that's okay Barbara. I hope Countess and Lady will be acceptable for family events?"

"Yes of course. Thank you for understanding," she reached up and kissed him, "I was actually thinking of hyphenating it, DI Havers-Lynley."

Tommy smiled. He liked her independence but was touched she was trying so hard to be sensitive to his feelings. "Any other surprises DI Havers-Lynley?"

"How important is it to you for your son to go to Eton?"

"Well Lynley boys have gone there for about two hundred years so I had presumed any of my sons would follow. Judith went to Wycombe Abbey so I guess I assumed our daughter would go there. Why?" he said sounding confused and concerned.

"I want our son, or daughter, to have the best opportunities possible but they are only young for such a short period and I don't fancy the idea of them being sent away to a boarding school. I want them with us where we can look after them and give them the love kids need. I want them to grow up balanced people."

"Are you saying I'm not balanced?"

"No Tommy, I'm not but I am saying that being a family is important to me."

"Hmm, I see. It is something I need to think about Barbara. Do you have a school in mind?"

"No, I haven't even looked. Besides you would be much better at choosing the right school than me. I don't expect the 9th Earl of Asherton to go to a comprehensive but I just want a good school close enough for any children to live at home, with us."

Tommy was not sure how he felt about it and more importantly how he would break the idea to his mother. He did however understand her point. Tradition was important to him and his experience at Eton had been largely positive but she was wonderful with children and would be heartbroken to send them away as he had been at the age of six to a life in the care of house matrons. "Let's not worry about it yet. We have the obstetrician tomorrow to think about first."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They arrived at Harley Street rooms early. Barbara sat in one of the large armchairs in the spacious waiting room while Tommy went to tell the receptionist they were there and was told, "Sir Richard will be about twenty minutes Your Lordship."

Barbara had objected weeks ago when Tommy had first engaged Sir Richard Pengarring to look after her. Sir Richard was the gynaecologist and obstetrician to the best families in England but Barbara thought it was unnecessary expense. Tommy had insisted, "Barbara, I will not have you waiting in a crowded outpatient clinic when I have the money to have you looked after by the best in the land. Neither of us are young parents and if, God forbid, something goes wrong I want the best man available. I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you or the child. Besides if it appeases you, by using my money we free up the resources of the National Health to help other women who can't afford alternatives." Barbara could only acquiesce. She understood that after losing his son with Helen he would take no chances with this child.

Tommy sat next to his wife but shifted uncomfortably on his chair prompting her to ask, "What's the matter?"

"Nothing really; I just have a funny feeling that something might not be quite right."

Barbara was alarmed but tried not to show it. "Nah, it's just nerves. Everything will be fine. You'll see. Everything was fine a few weeks ago and today they will do the scan to see how 'the incubation process' is going."

Tommy took her hand and half smiled at her joke which worried her even more. He had good instincts for trouble and she had seen that look at lot when he was trying to reassure her about something he knew was not going well. He tried to change the tone. "Do you want co-ed or single sex?"

Out of context Barbara was confused. "Sorry?"

"Schools. Single sex or co-ed?"

"Probably co-ed but that might limit choices. Either way is fine."

"Hmm, possibly. The Westminster School would be good for a son and has co-ed options for the senior years. Or we could try St. Paul's or The Kings College; although that might be a bit far for him to have to commute. For co-ed The Highgate School might work well; it has a good reputation and an ethos of inclusiveness and social justice that I think you would like but I'm not sure about girls' only schools yet."

"Tommy we have plenty of time for all that. We won't even know for another six weeks or more whether it is a boy or a girl. Let's find out and go from there." She took his hand in hers and stroked her thumb over his knuckles to soothe him and reassure him it would all be fine. That sat in silent contemplation until they were called by the receptionist, "Lord and Lady Asherton, Sir Richard is ready to see you now."

Sir Richard was a kindly man in his late fifties with strikingly white hair. To Barbara he looked as if he would be the natural choice for Santa at Christmas. He asked her how she had been and conducted his usual examination, palpating her stomach and taking temperature and blood pressure readings, making notes in an old fashioned copperplate script that added to his quaintness. "Well everything appears to be going well Lady Asherton. If you go through to the ultrasound room we can start. Margaret is the technician and she will do the dating scan and abnormality check."

Barbara and Tommy moved into the room where Barbara was asked to remove her clothes below the waist. This was the most degrading part of being pregnant but for once she appreciated that Tommy had insisted on private care. Tommy sat next to her as Margaret squirted the cold conducting gel onto her stomach. Barbara shivered but then relaxed for the scan. Margaret was quite chatty as she ran her handpiece over Barbara several times but then seemed to pause. Both Barbara and Tommy sensed it and exchanged worried looks.

"How far gone did you say you thought you were Lady Asherton?"

"Er, thirteen weeks, we um know exactly when I conceived."

"Are you sure? It couldn't have been three or four weeks earlier?"

Tommy did not like the implication. He trusted Barbara and knew she not had sex in over ten years before Paris. It had to have been that first night. "We are positive," he snapped.

"Okay, I'm sure you are right. Let me just get Sir Richard. I'll be right back."

"I told you, something IS wrong." Tommy ran his hands through his hair and started pacing up and down the room.

Barbara, always the clearer thinker in the face of a crisis tried to comfort him, "I'm sure he is just a big boy. Stop worrying Tommy."

After what seemed like an eternity, Sir Richard returned. Although he could see the apprehension on their faces he said nothing as he reviewed the scans. Slowly he turned and said to Barbara, "Your uterus is somewhat larger than we would expect at thirteen weeks and the images are more indistinct than I would like."

What he told them next shocked them. Sir Richard continued talking but they did not really hear him. Tommy looked at Barbara and seeing her dismay bent down and hugged her close. They would cope.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To Winston's trained eye the subtle changes in Barbara's body shape and behaviours could mean only one thing – a baby Lynley. She and the Chief Inspector had disappeared that afternoon and now while they were waiting for Lynley to join them at the pub for dinner she had found yet another excuse not to have a drink. He took the chance to ask her, "So when are you due?"

The look on her face confirmed it but she tried to mask it. "What do you mean Winston?"

"Come on Ma'am, I can tell." He only used Ma'am when he was needling her or when he really had to for work.

"Late July," she confessed.

"Oh Barb, that's wonderful news! When are you going to tell everyone?" He did the mental arithmetic. _Paris! Well that explains a lot._

They saw Tommy enter the pub and bought himself a pint. He saw Barbara's signals and ordered some fish and chips for them all at the bar before joining them. Winston beamed at him, "Congratulations Sir!"

Tommy shot a look at Barbara who said, "He guessed. No point in lying about it."

Tommy accepted Winston's extended hand and shook it. "Thanks Winston, we had hoped to keep it secret for a while longer but Barbara is getting a little porky." His eyes met Barbara's glare telling her it was a joke. He had no intention of sharing what they had learned today and he could tell from her expression she had not told Winston. Tommy continued, "I think we had better tell Hillier tomorrow. We can't hide it much longer."

"That should be fun," Barbara said, "Perhaps you can take another photo Tommy." They all laughed at the thought as their meals arrived but throughout dinner Tommy and Barbara were both distracted by their visit to Sir Richard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

July was proving to be a hotter month than usual and Barbara could not find a comfortable position on the sofa no matter how many cushions she used. There was nothing to watch on television and she could only stand to read so much. She was irritable and snappy because she had been forced to leave work a few weeks earlier than she had planned. She missed the work and hated Tommy leaving her each morning. If this was what the next few months would be like she was not impressed. Tommy seemed to take it all in his stride which displeased her even more.

"It will be better soon when you have more to do," he told her, "you are not good at just sitting still."

"And we still haven't chosen any names because we don't know the sex. I cannot believe that every time we have had a scan the hands are covering the vital bits. How can a baby be modest? We are going to see everything very soon anyway."

"Barbara relax, please. We will know soon enough."

"Do you have to be so understanding? It's annoying."

"Yes I do. I know how frustrated you feel but it can only be a matter of days now so we just have to hang in there." He moved from the chair to the sofa and started massaging her neck. There were considerable disadvantages to the last weeks of pregnancy he decided as he started to kiss her neck.

"Stop it; you know we are not allowed – orders from bloody Sir Richard!"

"I'm not, although it might hurry things along. I'm just being affectionate to my countess who needs some love and attention."

She sighed, "I'm sorry Tommy." She snuggled into his arms, her back to his stomach and her legs up on the couch. He extended his arms around her belly and held her close. "Don't move!" she exclaimed.

"Why what's wrong?"

"Nothing, this is the most comfortable I have felt in three days!"

They laughed and Tommy held her until they both fell asleep. He was woken by her sudden squeal of pain. "Barbara, are you okay?"

"Oh Tommy I think it has started. Ahhhhh!"

"Well you know what Sir Richard said. We have to wait until the waters break and the contractions are regular." He had no sooner said it when he realised he would need to buy a new couch. "Ok so you wait here while I get the bag then we'll go to the hospital. Now count the minutes between contractions and I'll be right back."

"Hurry up Tommy."

He managed to get her to the hospital in less time than their practice runs and the nurses took her inside while he parked the car. Sir Richard arrived slightly later as Barbara was being taken to the birthing suite. Tommy soon joined them to wait. He was excited but her screams of pain tore at his heart. He hoped it was over quickly. He held her hand and wiped her face and neck with a damp towel.

"Tommy, if anything happens to me tonight always remember that I love you more than anyone else has ever loved someone."

He smiled at her and squeezed her hand. He wanted to hug her but it was impractical. "Well apart from the way I love you."

Sir Richard smiled to himself; it was normally the young ones who were so lovey-dovey. He knew her time was close and her next scream moved him into action, directing Barbara when to push and how hard until at last the room was filled with the sound of a baby's first cry. Barbara held her son in her arms and Tommy was sitting on the bed holding them both. "I told you it was a boy," she told him smugly. "What are we going to call him?"

"I was thinking Terence, after your brother, if that is not too painful for you; Edward, after my father, and Thomas, after me."

"Terence Edward Thomas Lynley," she repeated, "I like it Tommy. Thank you."

He kissed her. "I think he is going to grow up to be just like his mother," he laughed as he looked at his son. He was unlike traditional Lynley men instead sporting a healthy mop of red hair. "Speaking of mothers, I had better phone the family." Tommy kissed Barbara and his son again and went to telephone Dorothy.

He had just finished his call when Barbara's screamed. He ran back into the room to her. Terence had been placed in the crib and the nurse nodded that he was fine. Barbara was howling and groaning and Tommy was worried. The doctor had said this might happen. "Can you give her anything?"

Sir Richard was calm. "It's ok Lord Asherton; we just need to let this take its course."

Tommy tutted as he sat with Barbara trying to comfort her. "Hold on my love, I'm here. Everything will be fine."

A few minutes later her screams terrified him. She was suddenly silent and she appeared to pass out. A nurse rushed to her side and placed an oxygen mask over her nose and mouth. It stifled the sound of one final scream. Tommy was not sure where to look, at Barbara, or Sir Richard who was busy behind the curtain draped across Barbara's legs. Only once before had he felt so helpless.

Tommy heard a soft cry. "It's fine Lord Asherton, you have a beautiful baby daughter."

He held his daughter in his arms and took her to her mother. Barbara was sitting up slightly. She looked exhausted but Tommy thought yet again that she had never been more beautiful. "Meet your daughter."

Barbara took her and looked at her. "She looks so much like you Tommy especially those smouldering brown eyes. She's marvellous, but if giving birth is any indication she is going to give me and most of the men in her life grief over the years. I bet she'll be a daddy's girl."

Tommy could not stop smiling. He went over and fetched Terence from his crib. "We have an instant family. What do you want to call her Barbara?"

"What about Sarah? Sarah Helen?"

Tommy thought about it briefly. He was glad that Barbara had not suggested Helen as the first name, that would cut too raw but as a second name it was very fitting. He nodded, "That is perfect. Sarah means 'princess' you know so you might just be right about the future."

Tommy went to ring Dorothy with the update and promised Barbara to ring Winston as well. Barbara and the children were cleaned up and taken back to her room. When Tommy came in she was sitting up on the bed cradling one child in each arm. She was in her element and he loved this new aspect to her. He carefully climbed up next to her and took Sarah. Barbara nestled into him and they kissed, tenderly and lovingly. "I love you so much Barbara. Oh and I told you it was a girl," he said with an I-told-you-so tone, "We will need to find that co-ed school too; we can't separate twins."

Barbara smiled and then kissed him. He was going to make a wonderful father. "We were both right, as usual. It seems the whole is still greater than the sum of the parts," she said looking into the smouldering eyes he shared with his daughter.

"And now we have four parts."


End file.
